Coven of the Eight
The Coven of the Eight is a group featured on ABC's "Once Upon a Time". The Coven of the Eight is a dark and powerful family of witches assembled by Mother Gothel, who are responsible for the casting of the Dark Curse on Hyperion Heights. They are the main antagonists of Season 7. History Season 6 The Final Battle Part 1 The Coven of the Eight chase Henry Mills through the woods. He finds his daughter, Lucy, and tells her to run and keep the storybook safe. As she leaves, the Coven bursts through the doors and close in on him. Season 7 The Eighth Witch At the birthday party of Lucy Mills, the Coven of the Eight crash the party and rescue their fellow Coven member, Drizella, who had been turned into a statue. Together, the Coven breaks the unbreakable blood magic placed onto Drizella by Lady Tremaine, much to the shock of the heroes. Later, the Coven are at their lair, preparing to cast the Dark Curse. As the heroes try to stop them, they reveal that one of the hooded figures is actually Henry Mills, whom they have tied up and poisoned. With this leverage, they force Regina Mills to join them in casting the Dark Curse, by providing the eighth ingredient needed. After they succeed, all of the witches are taken to Hyperion Heights, where they assume cursed identities. Secret Garden In a flashback, Mother Gothel recruits Madame Leota to join the Coven. The Hedge Witch is killed by the Candy Killer, who poisons her and takes off a lock of her hair. A Taste of the Heights Rogers and Weaver visit cursed Hilda's Bakery, as they investigate Andrea Sage's death. They ask Hilda if she remembers seeing Andrea on the morning of her death, and Hilda says that she remembers her coming in, but didn't see her, as she reveals her blind state to them. Rogers apologizes and they question her about Andrea, to which Hilda reveals that Andrea had came in to get her usual Teacake and give her her test results in person. She then says that Andrea was a dear, and that she couldn't imagine anyone wanting to hurt her, but tells them that she won't be much help in their investigation and they should talk to the butcher next door. As they prepare to leave, Hilda offers them a Gingerbread, to which Weaver notices that she is a member of the Coven of the Eight, after he sees the Coven tattoo on her wrist. Later, Hilda is attacked by the Candy Killer, but survives. Sisterhood When Drizella is speaking to Anastasia's corpse, Regina Mills enters the room. However, Regina reveals that she is actually Mother Gothel in disguise. Mother Gothel invites Drizella to join the Coven of the Eight, before disappearing. Some time later, Drizella meets Mother Gothel in the woods and informs her that she accepts her offer. However, Mother Gothel informs her that she must compete for the spot with other recruits and that there are only two positions open in the Coven of the Eight. One of the recruits is Gretel. Flower Child Mother Gothel uses a spell on Samuel B. Ryce and orders him to find the cursed Coven members and wake them up. Samuel finds Seraphina and the rest of the Coven, now including replacement witches for the former or deceased members. He brings the Coven under the Hyperion Heights theater and Mother Gothel comes to greet them, ecstatic at their return. As a ruse, Samuel calls Rogers and tells him that some strange women were seen entering the theater. Rogers and Tilly arrive and two of the witches grab Tilly and take her downstairs, before two more do the same to Rogers. Mother Gothel and Seraphina then follow them. The Blonde Witch and another witch hold a blade to Rogers, which helps Mother Gothel convince Tilly to join the Coven. The witches get together in a circle and begin to enact a curse. Is This Henry Mills? Tilly, Seraphina, and the five others remain underground reciting an incantation. The Blonde Witch begins to emit light from her body and erupts. A tree then forms in her place. Samuel reveals that once a Coven member has completed her task and given all that she has, she will receive a place in the eternal grove. In order to save Tilly, Margot, Rogers, and Weaver come underground to try and snap her out of it. Tilly uses her magic to make them miniature. From below, they watch as the other witch, the replacement witches, and finally Seraphina turn into trees. Members Notes *It is unclear where the Coven of the Eight members in Hyperion Heights came from, as Mother Gothel speaks of them as though they were always present in the Coven, though the members in the New Fairy Tale Land were Mother Gothel, Seraphina, Drizella, Regina Mills, and seemingly the Hedge Witch, the Blind Witch, and two other witches, while only Gothel and Seraphina are present in the Hyperion Heights Coven. *It is unconfirmed whether Madame Leota was ever resurrected and fully joined the Coven or merely a recruit, as she is never mentioned after teleporting from the ball in "Secret Garden". Gallery CovenFive7x10.png CovenBreaksMagic7x10.png CovenOfTheEighth7x10.png Drizella7x10.png DrizellaMyCurse7x10.png CovenAbove7x10.png ReginaCoven7x10.png MotherGothel7x10.png TheCovenReunites7x19.png WitchesGrabRogers7x19.png BlondeWitchHook7x19.png Seraphina7x19.png GothelTwoWitches7x19.png BlondeWitch7x19.png AliceTwoWitches7x19.png CovenOfTheEight7x19.png CovenAbove7x19.png AliceCoven7x20.png BlondeWitch7x20.png SeraphinaOtherWitch7x20.png Category:Groups